Is it really a secret?
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: It had been a week since Allen and Kanda began to go out.  Will they be able to keep their relationship a secret?


Hello there :D

Well I decided to re-write this fic. yay!

Well I re-read this and I thought it was horrible :S

So yeah... :D

Here it is!

**Warnings: **OOC-ness. Yaoi, Language I guess?

**Summery: **It has been a week since Allen and Kanda started dating...Will they be able to keep their relationship a secret?

Please do enjoy :D

**Is it really a secret?**

* * *

"Kanda…" Allen pleaded to the Samurai as he was being dragged into the restrooms. Kanda had kicked open one of the doors then slammed it back shut. It was a tiny space for both of them not that Kanda minded though.

"I can't wait Moyashi" He said as he grabbed Allen by the waist and pulled him closer. "I need to be in you now" he pushed Allen to the wall and began kissing him passionately, he began to unbutton Allen's shirt exposing bit by bit that white skin he loved so much.

"Kanda, wait what if someone comes in?" Allen said as he tried to think logically but Kanda kissing him, touching him didn't help at all. Kanda brought his lips to Allen's ear.

"Then let's give them a show"

"What? I'm not into that type of think BaKanda!" Allen said as a huge blush came over his face.

Kanda let out a small chuckle.

"Then let's try to make as less noise as possible" He whispered then bit Allen's ear, which made the smaller boy twitch.

Kanda was getting impatient, he began to go down, kissing everything he could on his way, when he reached Allen's neck he smirked.

"Should I leave a hincky here?"

Allen shook his head violently.

"No! Don't you dare BaKanda!"

"mmm… Why not?"

"People would see it and… just don't you dare BaKanda!" Allen almost yelled but the Samurai put a hand over his mouth.

"Allen… I love you" Kanda said and kissed the white haired once more, he had finally unbuttoned all of Allen's shirt he took it off and it landed with a soft 'thump' on the floor.

"K-Kanda… You don't really think of doing it…here do you?" Allen said as he tried to push the larger male away but failed.

"Why not do it here? Is the question I want an answer to" Kanda said as he gave Allen a smirk.

What does a person do when he come face to face with something so impossible to believe? He freezes. That is what had happened to Lavi. He had gone to the rest room to do his business as any other day and as he was on his way to pee he heard the 2 familiar voices. he turned and looked at the row of doors, What in the world?

"Kanda… please don't do this to me here…" it was Allen. Lavi just stared at the doors a dumbed expression on his face.

"Allen… We already got this far" It was Kanda "I want to fuck you right now you can't possible plan on leaving me like this?"

Lavi froze.

'What in bloody hell are they doing? Oh my god… Allen and Kanda are… in the restroom?'

And what does a person do after he un- freezes? In Lavi's case you panic and run out of the room as fast as you can!

…

After the incident in the restroom, Allen needed to fill up his energy tank. He was starving! He went to the cafeteria and ordered his bunch of food as usual and sat at his usual seat all the way in the corner of the cafeteria. After a couple of minutes Kanda joined him with his pate of soba.

"Lenalee I'm telling you! Those 2 were making out in the restrooms! I'm sure their dating"

Lavi said as he jumped up and down as he pointed at the other 2 teens, whoa talk about indiscretion!

"Are you ok Lavi? Did you hit yourself in the head somewhere? How do you want me to believe that Allen and Kanda who practically hate each other are dating? Besides they're both guys"

"It's true Lenalee!"

"I need proof Lavi, Make Kanda say so himself. Make him say his in love with Allen-kun"

"Fine! Ill prove to you that I'm not crazy and didn't imagine those 2 making out!" He began to skip over to where Kanda and Allen where sitting, Lenalee followed …walking.

"M-O-Y-A-S-H-I!" Lavi purred as he wrapped his arms around Allen's neck, putting his head on his left shoulder. Kanda wanted to glare at the Stupid Rabbit for touching His things but he fought the urge and continued to eat his food.

"Hey there Lavi" Allen said as he gave him one of his innocent smiles. "Hey there Lenalee"

"How is my cute little Moyashi-Chan today?" Lavi purred once again, bringing his lips close to Allen's ear.

Allen sighed.

"I'm a bit tired" he said as he brought a spoon full of food into his mouth. "And I'm starving!"

Kanda didn't miss at all that Lavi's lips were a little too close to HIS Moyashi's ear, he tried to ignore it.

'Don't pay attention to it Kanda, don't pay attention' he thought to himself.

Lenalee took a seat next to Kanda.

"How are you doing Kanda?" She asked.

"Che, Like you really care" The Samurai said as he continued eating.

"That's rude Kanda I do care" Lenalee said as she crossed her hands.

Kanda glanced back to Allen and Lavi, from who he received a wink. Kanda glared at him.

"Say…Allen?" Lavi asked as he took a seat next to the white headed boy.

"Do you know how to kiss?"

Allen nearly choked on whatever he was eating and turned to look at Lavi.

"What the hell Lavi? Why are you asking that all of a sudden?"

"I'm curious. Are you a good kisser?"

"How should I know?" Allen said as brought a cookie to his mouth.

"What do you thin Yuu-Chan? Do you think are sweet little Moyashi-Chan is a good kisser?"

Kanda glared at the Stupid Rabbit.

'You don't have a clue how damn good his kisses are' he thought but instead said.

"Why the fuck are you asking me for?"

Lavi smiled.

"Oh? Well I guess there is only one way to find out if our sweet little Allen-Chan is indeed a good kisser"

He put both his hands on Allen's cheeks and brought his face close to his and in a fast movement he crashed his lips with Allen's. Allen's eyes went wide in surprise as well as Lenalee's and Kanda's.

But Kanda quickly snapped out of it. In a blink of an eye Kanda had pulled Allen away and had Mugen pressed on Lavi's throat.

"K-Kanda? What are you doing? That's dangerous" Lenalee said as she got to here feet. By now the whole cafeteria had gone silent, just watching as the drama scene went on.

"Don't mess with my things Stupid Rabbit" Kanda growled.

"What ever do you mean Yuu-Chan?" Lavi said in an innocent voice. "When did I ever mess with something of yours?"

"Don't provoke me Stupid Rabbit" Kanda said and wrapped his hand around Allen's waist and pulled him closer to him. "Allen is mine"

"And by that you mean?"

Kanda glared at Lavi.

"Are you an idiot? Oh wait you are. It means Allen is my Lover so don't you dare go kissing him as you please. He already has an owner"

"What the hell Kanda? I'm not a dog you know"

"Che. You shut up Moyashi" Kanda growled as he turned his attention to his Lover.

"Come on lets go" he said as he grabbed him from the wrist and began to pull him.

"Huh? Where? Why? I'm not done eating!" Allen said as he fought back and tried to free himself from the strong grip.

"Times up" Kanda said as he pulled him. "You let yourself be kissed by that Stupid Rabbit. Do you really think I'm going to be ok with that?"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to leave my mark all over your body Allen Dear" Kanda said as a smirk formed on his face. "That way everyone will now you belong to someone and that someone is me. Kanda Yuu"

"Eh? Eh? Ehhhhhhhh?"

* * *

Well what do you think? Did I mess it up? Or did I make it better? Please leave a review! :D


End file.
